1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a viper crescent wrench device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a viper crescent wrench device having a spring-loaded, tooth-and-lever channel system in which squeezing the wrench's spring-loaded handle causes the bottom jaw of the device to exact increased force and a tighter fit on nuts, bolts, and other hard-to-turn fasteners and releasing the wrench's jaws is accomplished by turning and pulling a simple release bar at the base of the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of handheld utility pliers are known in the art. Conventional pliers typically include two plier members interconnected in a scissor-like arrangement allowing for a work piece to be grasped by jaw portions of the pliers in response to movement of handle portions of the pliers. A regular crescent wrench is generally comprised of a handle having one end terminating in a fixed jaw, a movable jaw coupled to the handle and moved relative to the fixed jaw, and a thumbscrew mounted in a hole in the handle and turned with the thumb to move the movable jaw relative to the fixed jaw. This structure of crescent wrench is not satisfactory in function because the movable jaw tends to be forced out of position during the operation of the crescent wrench. In order to stop the movable jaw in position, much pressure must be employed to the thumbscrew through the thumb.
Over the years, numerous improvements have been made to the conventional plier design in order to obtain a better and more efficient plier. For example, self-adjusting pliers have been developed in order to provide a set of pliers that more easily adjust to the size of a given work piece. In addition, self-locking pliers have been developed in order to provide a set of pliers that will allow the pliers to remain in locking engagement with the work piece. None of these, however, are satisfactory for efficiently and reliably holding the work piece in position.